Nuriala
| Klasse = | Arsenal = Nuriala | Vorname = Shanie Nuriala | Nachname = Schattenraunen | Geburtsname = Thara'Dor | Geburt = Goldnebel | Alter = 113 | Größe = mittelgroß | Gewicht = schlank | Haarfarbe = silberblond | Augenfarbe = mattgrün (ursprünglich nachtblau) | Gesinnung = chaotisch-neutral / neutral-böse }} "In the books I read the sinners are always more interesting than the saints, and in real life good people are dismally dull. I’ve no desire to be wicked, but I do want to be happy. A short life and a gay one for me and I’m willing to pay for my pleasure if necessary." ''- A long fatal Love Chase, Louisa May Alcott -'' Shanie Nuriala Schattenraunen ist eine ehemalige Soldatin und Arkanistin aus den Reihen der Sin'Tor. Ihr derzeitiger Aufenthaltsort scheint sich in Northrend zu befinden, obgleich sie in unregelmäßigen Abständen kurzzeitig auch in Silbermond oder Booty Bay anzutreffen ist. Das Äußere Haltung, Gestik und Mimik der mittelgroßen Elfe scheinen von maßgeblicher Ruhe und Selbstsicherheit bestimmt zu sein. Ihre Gesichtszüge sind fein gezeichnet und ebenmäßig; der Blick aus den mattgrünen Augen wirkt zumeist aufmerksam, teilweise auch forschend und kategorisierend. Würde die jungerwachsene Sin'dorei nicht prinzipiell einen anmaßenden ersten Eindruck hinterlassen, könnte man sie wohl guten Gewissens als recht apart unter Ihresgleichen bezeichnen. Ihre Stimme erklingt klar, hell - und oftmals auch befehlsgewohnt. Der begleitende, spöttische Unterton ist ebenso äußerst selten zu überhören. Sofern in Rüstung angetroffen, ist auf dem zerkratzten Mithril das Zeichen eines Unteroffiziers des Blutritter-Ordens auszumachen. Die recht trainierte Statur der Elfe scheint den regelmäßigen Umgang mit dem schlichten Katana, das sich für gewöhnlich griffbereit an ihrer Hüfte hängend befindet, gewohnt zu sein. Eine Aura besitzt die Dame Schattenraunen nicht - und das wird sich auch nicht ändern. Das Innere Als erstgeborene Tochter der weniger adligen, jedoch gut situierten Familie Thara’Dor aus Goldnebel erhielt Nuriala sowohl während ihrer Erziehung als auch während der Ausbildung jeglichen Komfort, den Geld und der damit verbundene Rang in der Elfengesellschaft verschaffen konnten. Im Schwertkampf außerordentlich talentiert und generell selbstbewusst erzogen, wuchs sie zu einer Elfe heran, die von Eigensinnigkeit und einer beständigen Persistenz geprägt wurde. Trotz ihres gehobenen Hintergrunds ist Nuriala demnach keinesfalls eine Lady. Auf früheren Familienfesten oder Feierlichkeiten des Adels benahm sie sich beinahe ständig daneben; rauchte, trank und beleidigte die Dienerschaft oder gar Gäste durch unangenehme Fragen und unliebsame Kommentare. Ihr hervorragender Abschluss an der Akademie und die Rekrutierung in die Reihen der Sin'Tor lassen sich also weniger durch den Umstand des Fleißes und der sozialen Anpassungsfähigkeit als vielmehr durch eine überdurchschnittlich kämpferische Eignung und die rasche Aufnahmefähigkeit für alles Theoretische zu diesem Thema erklären. In dem Zusammenhang sei gesagt, dass Nuriala sehr wohl um Etikette und standesgemäßes Benehmen weiß, sich jedoch zumeist einen Dreck darum schert, sofern jenes Handeln nicht ihren eigenen Zielen förderlich oder sonstwie begünstigend mit ihren charakterlichen Abgründen verwoben ist. Sofern in Rüstung und somit in offizieller Funktion eines Vertreters des Blutritter-Ordens angetroffen, wandelt sich ihr tendenziell abweisender Habitus in (vordergründige) Höflichkeit, zumindest jedoch Neutralität. Das Verwurzelte Waren andere Elfen darauf ausgerichtet, in einem patriarchalischen Familiengefüge alt zu werden, wird man in den Ahnenschriften des Hauses Thara’Dor ausnahmslos weibliche Oberhäupter vorfinden. Tatsächlich neigten sowohl Ehegatten als auch sonstiges männliches Naturell dazu, in den Jahren zu verblassen oder unter ungeklärten, jedoch nicht weiter verfolgten, Umständen zu verschwinden. Alles, was man heutzutage in einschlägigen Kreisen noch zu munkeln vermag, setzt sich aus dem unbekannten Verbleib des letzten männlichen Nachfahrens sowie der damit verbundenen, unrechtgemäßen Aneignung des Familienvermögens zusammen. Sowohl Elf als auch Erbe sind bis heute nicht aufgetaucht. Das Vergangene Aus einer Personalakte im Archiv der Sin’Tor Profil: 1329w Ausbilder: 2483m Besonderheiten: Rekrutierung vor Erreichen der Teilreife Fähigkeiten: als Schütze nur bedingt tauglich hervorragende Leistungen im Schwertkampf erwähnenswerte Magiebegabung Laufbahn: SW-18 Rekrut SW-18 Soldat SW-18 Ausbilder (abgelehnt) SW-18 Mentor (abgelehnt) SW-18 Offizier (abgelehnt) SW-14 Arkanist Letzter Auftrag: Klasse S Infiltration Psychologisches Profil: 2483m: Als ihr langjähriger Mentor und Ausbilder kann ich behaupten, dass 1329w in der Schlacht absolut sicher ist und selbst in Extremsituationen (offensive) Kompetenz beweist. Ihr Kampfstil ist nicht auf Mitstreiter angewiesen. Abseits des Schlachtfeldes sprechen jedoch mehrere RV eine deutliche Sprache hinsichtlich ihrer fehlenden Disziplin und mitunter mangelnden Sozialkompetenz. Das Miteinander Nuriala steht den Blutelfen generell loyal gegenüber. Charakterbedingt sieht sie die restlichen Völker der Horde als eine Ansammlung von zweckdienlichem Pöbel an, der zwar prinzipiell entsprechend herablassend behandelt, aber dennoch mitunter recht hilfreich sein kann. (Eine Ausnahme hierzu mögen die Verlassenen bilden, gegenüber denen sie sich tendenziell neutral verhält) Offenkundige Verachtung und Abneigung jedoch schlägt dem Volk der Nachtelfen entgegen. Auch die einfältigen Zwerge, die verblendeten Draenei und die schwächlichen Menschen gehören als Verbündete der Allianz ebenso zum erklärten Feindbild der Sin'dorei. Das Gesagte * "Ich löse das Problem. Nicht die Schuldfrage." * "Kaldorei-Priester auf ein Uhr!" * "Laut Eurer beschränkten Definition vielleicht - aber nicht laut meiner." * "Ihr Waldläufer seid doch mit dem Nichtstun vollbeschäftigt." * "Belore...es ist doch nur Mord." * "Die Zeit mag ewig währen - aber das gilt nicht für meine Geduld." * "Verwickelt mich nicht in weitere, irrelevante Gespräche, Ihr begriffsstutziges Stück Treibgut." Das Gehörte * Die Wirtin in der Taverne Weltenend auf Draenor bescheinigt Nuriala ein solides Trinkvermögen. * Fizz Krinkle, Angestellter im Salty Sailor, behauptet, sie würde sich in Booty Bay ein Strandhäuschen mit Malacia Dunkelwind teilen. * Señora Blanca, Haushälterin, gibt an, einmal in einer der zahllosen, unaufgeräumten Schubladen im Wohnbereich Nurialas einen Schrumpfkopf mit einem beschriebenen Zettel gesehen zu haben, an dessen Wortlaut sie sich allerdings nicht mehr erinnern kann. Kategorie:Ehemalige Charaktere